Composite components having a plastic portion and a metal portion are used for example to provide a plastic on the surface of a motor vehicle but at the same time to ensure good stability of the composite component by way of a metal portion.
Such composite components are used for example as an A pillar, as a B pillar or as a roof crossmember in bodywork construction, and they are fitted as mounting components as part of a battery supporting structure, as a seat component or as a rollover bar. Other areas of use such as bench seats are also possible.
A connection between a plastic and a metal can be achieved in various ways, for example: creation of a material bond (adhesive bond) by means of a bonding agent, creation of a macroscopic form fit by means of through-moldings, creation of a friction fit by shrink-fitting, and creation of a microscopic form fit by structuring of the surface.
DE 10 2011 104 398 A1 shows a composite component for a motor vehicle with a metal carrier part which is provided in a connection region with a plastic, wherein provided in the connection region is a separate connection element which is connected to the metal carrier part in a force-fitting manner. The connection element allows a form fit with the plastic, with the result that said plastic is reliably connected to the metal carrier part. A clamping element, which surrounds the metal carrier part on the outside, is shown as the connection element.
DE 10 2008 061 166 A1 shows a composite component with a metallic part and with a polymeric part. The metallic part is protected against corrosion by zinc phosphating, which also results in a roughened surface structure. This improves the bonding of the polymeric coating that is subsequently applied.